


Behind Life

by Jacqueline_DHC



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex, Sexual Content, car racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_DHC/pseuds/Jacqueline_DHC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Manuel is a Race Car Driver. One of his races, he sees you. You both fall in love, but what you didn't know was that there would be so much problems and risks to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Guy's POV

"Hurry up!" Thomas yelled from the other side of the door, "We're already 5 minutes late!" "The event doesn't even start till 9!" I yelled. I quickly put on my pants and took a quick glance in the mirror. Man do i look like a mess. I opened the door and found Thomas leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his right hand.

"Ready Slapdash?" Thomas joked. (Def: Careless, Quickly, Messy) "Funny, now where's my car?" "I think they parked it in front of the hotel" Thomas replied handing me a cigarette. We took an elevator to the first floor and quickly made our way to my car. And there it was, my precious car waiting for me. Why can't Thomas be like my car, Patiently waiting and quiet. I thanked the Hotel and got in the car.

We headed to the event that was a few miles away. "How's the kids?" I asked Thomas. "They're great and trouble with the babysitter" Thomas laughed. "How's with the dating website?" Thomas began. "I deleted that crap. It was useless."

"WHAT?!? Why?!?! It was suppose to help you find a girlfriend you can spend your entire life with!" "But nobody wants to date a race car driver" "I'm pretty sure there's plenty of girls with that interest" "If you date a race car driver, it can be very risky. What happens if I had a family and one day I get into this horrible car crash, then what would my family do?" I said angrily.

Thomas became quiet; I had a feeling he had nothing to argue about that.

"Maybe i should quit being a driver-" "NO! You're the greatest driver ever! Everyone would like to be your manager, but you're lucky you have the greatest manager of all! You can't just give up that tittle." Thomas exclaimed. "It must have been a tough time for you huh?" Thomas looked at me, and I nodded in agreement. 

We finally arrived to the event. They were celebrating Me for my excellence. "You still to get yourself cleaned up" Thomas said. "Fine where's the restroom?" "On your left, do you need help?" "On what?" I asked, "Really? On what?" Thomas gave me a face palm. I laughed and said yes. 

We both went in and saw Thomas carrying a whole outfit. "What is that?" "Your outfit. How did I know you were going to be messy? First, I, as your manager, care for you and second, you're always late and third, we pulled an all night-er by drinking. So you're very welcome." Thomas smiled but his eyes didn't. "Thanks" I laughed. For those who don't know Thomas, he's a tall skinny French man. He has Curly hair. Like really curly. We have been best friends since we were both in middle school. He does 95% most of the talking and I'm very quiet.

Thomas locked the restroom door to make sure that nobody came in to interrupt. "Take that shirt off and put on this one. It will make you look very formal" Thomas suggested. I went to the restroom stall and began changing. Thomas kept handing my clothes and took a long time to get on. I got everything on and came out the stall. "If I were a girl, I would be all over you. But I'm not" Thomas chuckled and made me laugh. "Now what to I do with my hair?" "Um...I think you should tie it back or just comb it? I don't know, Think of something formal. What would you do?" 

I thought about it and I decided to tie it back since that's what I always do when I'm racing. I looked in the mirror and I really looked formal. "Thanks Thomas." I said giving him a brotherly hug. "Now hurry up! You have to do a speech in less than 3 minutes" "Right, Let's go!" 

I unlocked the door and we both made our way to my table. Everyone is there. My friends, Family, everyone! I was so excited. Thomas found our table and we both sat down. "Wow, can't you believe this is all for me?!" I said happily. As I was looking around, I spotted this beautiful girl. She seemed to be talking to a group of friends at her table. She looked like she was the same age as me. (Don't Worry, you are not forty-one. You are around 21, and Guy is 22. This is like Discovery Era. So they're still young and good looking)

"So, I was thinking that after this, we could go to back to the condo and-Guy?" Thomas tapped my shoulder. "Huh? Am I up yet?" "Calm down, there is still a few people missing. Who's that girl anyways?" Thomas asked "I don't know but I would love to meet her" "Then go?" "What?! No, I can't!" "C'mon! Yes you can. You're Guy-Manuel. You can do it." Thomas said trying to persuade me. "Probably not, After this, she would be gone. Anyways, I have to focus on my career-" "Your career that's also your life too! Give it a chance!" "Fine, but after my speech!" "Ha-ha YES! Guy's about to get lucky!" "Dude, chill. I'm just going to talk to her" "Yeah, 'Just Talk'" Thomas laughed. 

I couldn't stop looking at her. I really want to talk to her.


	2. Too Much

I was playing around with my food as Thomas was talking about Elodie and how they first met back in France. While I don't have luck in love. In the corner of my eye, I see these two men walk towards me. What do they want now? 

"Excuse me, Sir. We are such a huge fans of you." A man on my left said. I smile every time someone says 'Huge Fan'. "Oh, Thank You." I said standing up shaking their hands. "We were wondering if we could can a picture with you" "Oh Sure! Be happy to!" I said excited. "Thomas, take us a picture" I said. Thomas then stood up and took the man's phone to take a picture. "Ready and smile!" Thomas said. Thomas captured a few pictures and gave the phone back the two men. "Thank You so much!" They said. "It's been a pleasure" I said with a smile. 

As I was just about to sit down, a group of girls came towards me. "Can I help you?" I said fixing my tie. The girls were giggling and screaming. I then spotted her. The one who caught my attention. "Can we take a picture with you?" "Yes, of course" I said. I kept my eye and looked at her. She then ignored me. Well then. If she wants to play it that way. Once again, Thomas took the picture. The girls thanked me and left back at their table. Just my luck. She isn't interested in me. I looked back at her table and there was an empty seat next to her. Could this be my chance?

Just as I was about to go, a man sat down next to her and began talking to her. He is way smoother than I am. I looked back at Thomas and he was on the phone. I turned back at the other table and spotted the man and the girl kissing. Great. Another chance ruined. I scoffed and face back to Thomas. 

After a few hours, I was on stage and done with my speech and every one was clapping for me. I sat back down next to Thomas. "You did great!" Thomas said. "Thanks!" And then began the three course meal. The waiters were handing out food and drinks. I was on my phone and checked my notifications. As always. Nothing new. I then took a deep breath of a gorgeous scent. It reminded me of fresh roses. I followed my nose and there was this beautiful woman standing right in front of me. She was a waiter. Is this a dream? 

"What would you like to drink?" She said. Her voice was soothing. "I'll have Coke please" Thomas answered. "And for you sir?" She said with a smile. I smiled back, "Just Water. Please and Thank You." I said with confidence. "Great. I'll be back with your drinks." She said. She then left to the kitchen. Her scent was still here. I took a deep breath and smiled. She was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!


End file.
